Blood Ring
by midnight-flyer
Summary: Carly Show is a vampire who hates what she is & would do any thing to be human but when she meets Jace everything changes she'll do anything to be with him..and when a killer vampire shows up showing her who she really is what will happen.. original story
1. Chapter1: Preface

**Ok this isn't exactly a new story I deleted it but now its back up this chapter takes place back in 1962 but you really cant tell

* * *

  
**

Preface

As my feet hit the icey floor, of the light gray room. A strange eiray noise rang in my ear, I dropped to my knees and clinching head as I closed my eyes. I heard a door open and at that my eyes opened.

"What a surprised, you're still alive. It's very rare that a mortal could live through that."

"Live through what?" My voice was weak and restless. What had this person meant. Lifted my head to see who it was. The man who stood before me was only a few years older than me, with chestnut hair and had a low English accent.

"You don't remember.....very odd." His voice seamed surprised. As I waited for my answer.

And then he continued "You're a vampire." He said as my eye stared at him in disbelief. I ran my finger across the ridges of my teeth. I felt my finger slice open, but no pain and it healed within seconds.

***

My name is Carly Show. It has been that way for almost 64 years when a man turned me in to a vampire. That man is my so called father, at least to the town he is. His name is Christopher. I do not remember who I was before he changed me. My two sisters Megan and Beth and my brother Ryan stick with me through everything. Ryan is 17 and Megan is 16 like me and Beth is 7.

You would think being a vampire would be cool, but its not. You can't age, you can't get close to anyone, and you always have a hunger............... for _blood_. Imagine going to a school where everyone's the pray, and yet you _can't _eat them.

There are very few things that are good. For Ryan he can shape shift in to animals. I have the power to read mines and over hear conversations from miles away. Beth can turn invisible and Megan is able to see the past and future. And being a vampire gives you strength and speed.

And yet nothing will prepare us for what happens next.

* * *

**R&R ill get the other chapters up soon!!!**

**Midnight**


	2. Chapter2: Last day of school

**Alright here's chapter 1 last day of school. **

* * *

Chapter1

Last day of school

Spring break

As I walked in to the lunch room of our new school, West Wood high and set at the end of the table with Ryan and Megan. We set at a table full of football jocks and cheerleaders (which I hated them _all _). I listen to the conversations around me. They flowed in to my ears like rushing water and someone set down across the table from me.

He was gorgeous, his smile sweet, but furm. His eyes were a deep sea green and he had short, shaggy brown hair. I noticed I was staring, so I looked down instantly. Ryan was a football player and new everyone unlike me. He was in a conversation with Ted. His sister, like me, hated all of this.

"Are you new here, I haven't seen you here much?" Asked Gorgeous boy.

"Ya, I'm new here, me and my brother and sisters just moved here last week."

"Cool."

And than the bell rang. "Well I better get to class, bye guys,...."

***

What I could not get out of my head all through history, was his face. Handsome, yes so definitely handsome. And then something inteupted my train of thought.

"Miss Show, please answer the-"but before he could finish the bell rang. I ran out of the room not even looking behind me in case he would call me after class.

Lucky for me he didn't. I kept walking to get to my car before anyone could stop me. But just as I put my keys in the red mustang, a hand was placed on my shoulder and swung me around. It was Ryan, and his jumbo size smirk. What was he so happy about?

"You like him."

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Ok...." And he repeated over and over in his head.

"Oh, shut up."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I turned around quickly and jumped in the car and drove off.

***

I turned in to the drive way and parked under the big tree next too

the house. I unlocked the door and ran inside.

I stumbled as I ran up the stairs. It was just as I left it. My dark blue walls, my blue satin bedspread and pillows.

"Home at last." I said flopping down on the bed and let out a sighed.

I pulled my hair up into a bun and slipped off my sweatshirt to reveal a long, black top, it felt so soft and silky. That's when I noticed how pale I had gotten. I ran down stairs and in to the kitchen and grabbed a tall thick glass of blood.

I began to walk back to my room when I heard voices coming from the dining room and listen more closely.

"So at lunch that was you sister?" I could tell that was Jace 'Gorgeous boy'. Shit why is he here.

"Ya Megan and Carly."

"Which one did I talk to today?" I could hear a new internist in his voice. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh that was Carly. I'm surprised you got a word out of her she never talks."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky."

"Ya you are lucky I've been trying to get a word out of her for months." Oh god its one of Ted's idiotic brothers Mike.

"You idiot we moved here only a week ago."

"Well you get my point."

"That you are an idiot. I think everyone has grasped that." Is everyone here. Ted, Mike, John, Jace who's next, _god_. I'm going to kill Ryan.

And everyone busted in to laughter. I couldn't help, but laugh. I fell over with a large thump. I heard the chairs squeak back and footsteps.

I jumped up and noticed I still had a full glass of _blood._ Blood and humans don't work out. I looked around actually for some place to put it. Plant.

I rushed over to the plant next to the window and poured the blood in to the plant and hid the glass behind it. I rushed over to the coach and turned on the TV.

As if on cue Ryan walked into the living room and the others followed shortly behind.

"Did you just make that thump." Asked Ted.

"Aaa... what do you mean I've been watching TV for the past 20 min." Which was not true.

I saw Ryan eye balling me very closely. Still week from not drinking any blood, my powers didn't work so well. Or rather at all.

"Um, Ryan why is a sixth of the football team here?" I asked human like.

"Football things you wouldn't understand." Answered Ted meanly.

"Okay, than go back to your _football things_ and leave me alone." I saw the corner of Jace's mouth curve up in to a crooked smile.

"Come on guys lets go practice." Said Jace and they all turned to leave an John whisper.

"Ya, Jace just wants Carly to see him play-" But he was cut off because Jace elbowed him in the gut. It took so much effect to hide the laugh. But after all the effort it slipped out.

"It's a meirical she laughs!" Ryan cried throwing his arms into the air.

"Oh shut up." I muttered standing up. I walked towards the kitchen and heard the back door shut.

I turned towards the cabinet to get the blood just as I was about to I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Jace standing there with a crooked smile.

"I thought you went outside with the others."

He shook his head an whispered. "Nope"

"You know I don't act the way Ryan says I do. He always said I never talk and never laugh or smile."

"Well you don't seems to have a problem doing any of those around me." I looked down at my feet. It was true. I could feel my cheeks heating up. "I guess your right."

He placed two fingers under my chin and lift my head up to look me in the eye. We stood that for who knows how long. And within a moment everything changed. His lips meet mine and everything flipped nothing other than him mattered.

He broke away first. And that's when I noticed how we were standing. My arms around his neck. His arms wrap tightly around my waist. I looked away as my cheeks heated up even more than they already were.

And my phone rang. I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and answered the phone.

"Carly where are you? You where suppose to pick me up after school I've been waiting 10 minutes." It was Beth.

"Shoot I'll be there in a minute I swear just stay put."

"Okay" and she hung up. I could feel Jace's stare.

"Is everything okay?"

"No I forgot Beth."

"Well I will let you do that I'll be out back practicing. I better go out before they wonder what is taking so long." He said losing the grip around my waist.

"Bye Carly." He whispered walking out of the room.

Oh. My. God. What in the hell just happened. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. "Wow."

Pain began to ripple through my whole body. I need blood now. I stood up slowly the pain not dieing. I reached up and garbed a glass. I could felt my strength regaining. I grabbed a water bottle from the counter and filled it with blood. I nearly ran out the front door. I jumped in to the car and started the engine.

* * *

**R&R flames are welcome as long as their construcive and if your confusessed on anything message me!!**


	3. Chapter3: Beth

**I know short chapters srry**

* * *

Chapter 2

Beth

I drove down the empty roads dazed from everything that had just happened. By the time I got to Beth's school all the blood was gone.

"What were you doing I'm the last one here." Beth complained getting into the car.

"Sorry I was.... aaa.... busy." I said replaying the moment over in my head.

"Beth do you want to go get something too eat. Christopher will be back late tonight, Megan is at the airport waiting for him to get off the plane."

"Ya. Chinese please!"

"Okay lets go."

"What about Ryan?"

"Has some of the football team over." "Oh okay. Got the cash?"

I patted my pocket "Right here-" There was nothing there. "Great Its at home in the living room."

***

We drove up the house and got out of the car. Beth dusted off her school uniform and ran up to the house. We walked in to the house.

"Beth go up stairs and get dressed and we will go out to eat okay." She nodded really fast and ran up stairs. Me and Beth got along so well it was hard to tell we weren't acutely related. We looked alike so much eyes, skin,

hair. She was like a miny me and we always got along.

I walked into the living room the team set on the coach. They were watching TV. And my wallet which was not on the table where I had left it. I stepped in front of them blocking their view.

"Wallet." I said holding out a hand.

"Don't- have." Ryan said through bits of pizza.

"I know that I'm talking to you." I said looking directly at Ted.

He handed me the wallet. I opened it up and 10 dollars fell out.

"Ted I had 85 dollars and 2 credit cards in here hand it over."

He reached in to his back pocket and pulled out the cards and the rest of my money. There was a tiny piece of paper about the size of one of the cards stuck in between the money and the cards. It read call me and had a phone number on it. I crumbled it up in to a small ball and through it at his head.

"No!" And everyone busted in to laughter. I walked towards the door Beth stood there dressed in kaki jeans and a light blue shirt. "Let's go."

We walked to the car, actually little Beth danced and skipped, but all the same. I listened to the conversations that went on inside.

"Who's the little girl?"

"Our little sister Beth."

"Man they look so much alike....."

"Beth says she wants to be just Carly."

We retuned to the house and there were eight cars there and almost every light was on. "What the-" But I stop short remembering that there was a seven year old sitting right next to me.

"Holy crap!" Beth yelled.

"Beth!"

"Sorry." She whispered in a shy voice.

* * *

**think beths only seven tisk tisk lol R&R**


	4. Chapter4: The party and quick clean up

**Hey i'm back! i know its not much but i'm going to update the next chapter soon. well here you go chapter** **4**: **The party and quick clean ups**

* * *

Chapter 3

A party and quick clean up

I threw open the front door. The whole place was packed kids everywhere.

"Beth go find Ryan." I said as I stomped into the house. _Ryan where are you, I'm going to find you and when I do I'm going to- _All my thoughts stopped at once as I caught a glimpse, of what use to be the china table and was now a giant sack and drink table, Jace. "Hey," he said as I walked over to him, a big smile spread across his face. "What's up?"

"Where's, Ryan." I growled in frustration.

"I think I saw him over at the coach with Allison and Lucy."

"Two cheerleaders how predictable," I muttered under my breath. "You'd think after 38 years he would learn." The music was blasting loud, killing my ears, once again another bad thing about having great hearing. "You got ten minutes to get all these people out before Chris gets home." I said walking in front of Ryan who was sitting with two preppy girls.

"What!" He streaked making my ears hurt worse. "Yep, 9.465589 minutes to be precise." I could see stress invading his whole face. His eyes shot to me, begging for help.

I rolled my arms, turning on my heals towards the stareo and pulled the plug. "Everyone out! Now. Ch- my dad will be her in less than ten minuets! Out!" Before I was finished people were running franticly around. Beth appeared at my side all perkey as usual.

"Are we helping Ry now?" I nooded, almost everyone was gone just a few people I didn't know and Jace, Ted, and Ryan.

I opened the china table and pulled out four trash bags.

"Clean up." I said throwing them each a bag and the other to Beth. She ran over to the plug and pluged the stereo in. And we got to work.

***

Ryan groaned clasping in the wooden chair next to the plant. Ted and Jace slumped against the bottom of the couch.

I set down on the back of the couch letting out a sigh of relief, and let my feet dangle on the back and watched Beth spread out on the floor in front of the TV.A soft clicking came front door and the nobe slowly turned.

I leaned back making my back fall on the couch my head dangling upside down in between Ted and Jace. I reached out hitting the power button on the puncher, the tv turning on just as Chris and Meg entered.

"Guys, what is everyone up to." Chris said walking in his English accent covered up so he sounded like he was related to us. His brown trench jacket dangling open his carry on's in each hand.

"Nothin much Ch- dad just some TV, pizza. Nothin new." Ryan said looking at the TV like he knew what he was actually watching.

"Hey Meg, dad." I said doing the same.

"Megan, Carly can you put Beth to bed I need to get some thing from the study." I looked over at Beth she was curled up in a tight ball a small smile on the face.

"Sure." The second the study door closed Ted and Jace got up saying bye to Ryan and headed towards the door. Jace's arm brushed softly against me smirking.

"Blood…" Ryan whispered heading towards the kitchen.

"You okay with Bethy Carl's?" Megan whispered heading towards the stairs. I nodded, scoping her up and heading up as well.

* * *

**Okay there it is i promise chapter 5 soon im working on it right now. R&R and tell me what you think if you like every thing so far. Also if you have any ideas for what to put in later chapters tell me!!**

**Midinght  
**


End file.
